


Life Goes On ... Jealousy Included

by SSDSnape



Series: Harry's Missing Hogwarts Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Ginny was never born in this Fic, Good!Malfoys, Hermione!bashing, Jealousy, Masturbation, No!Ginny Weasley, Severus becomes Hogwarts' Resident Spanker, Snape Adopted Harry, Spanking, Sulky & Jealous!Percy Weasley, jealous!hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After taking the Un-Curable potion and it failing to work, Harry must continue on as he has been for so long and after excepting that it was worth a try at least, he returns to Hogwarts to continue his education. This being his Fourth Year, Harry makes a new friend in Melia Knight (new Slytherin Prefect) and battles a new problem... Hogwarts' very own Self-Proclaimed Know-it-all Hermione Granger or as some have termed her the "Shrew" - for Hogwarts' Smartest Student of the Year.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> Sequel to "From Blindness to Happiness" series. This first story starts off from where Part Two: From Blindness to Happiness left off at. This series can be read either after the Epilogue: Morning Has broken, or can be read before it. The choice is entirely up to the reader. 
> 
> This series covers Harry's 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th Hogwarts Years. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Also Percy Weasley is still at Hogwarts in this series. I've inadvertantly made him the same age as Thomas._

Severus and Thomas came forward and sat down directly opposite Harry on Tom's bed and looked at him - Harry's head was bowed slightly and his eyes were closed - the now empty vial lying on the side-table. A moment or two later Harry raised his head and finally opened his eyes.  
'Well,' Thomas asked eagerly, 'did it work?'  
Harry was stunned (though his expression didn't show it... yet), he was so sure that it would work. Taking a deep breath Harry blinked.  
'Well?' 

 

'Very well, thanks.'  
'D-a-d,' Tom whined. 'Harry made a joke!'  
'It can happen you know, brother.' Harry replied, before his face crumpled. 'No, the potion didn't work.'  
Thomas' mouth fell open, while Severus got up, moved and sat down next to his youngest wrapping him up in a tight hug. Harry's face rested upon the man's shoulder.  
'You'll start catching flies soon, Tom.' Severus said softly - making Harry giggle a little at the image of Tom with his mouth in his lap and his eyes wide. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Over the next week or so Harry had gradually gotten over the fact that the potion hadn't worked and to help him with this set back Thomas had taken Harry flying, Severus had taken the both of them on holiday to France - where they had stayed in the Malfoy's holiday villa. Once back at home, their Hogwarts letters arrived and Thomas had opened his to discover that he had been made Head Boy over Percy Weasley (who according to Ron's letter was seriously put-out.  
The next day Severus took Harry and Tom to Diagon Alley to get their supplies, where they met up with the Weasleys and Malfoys. Everyone was upset that the potion hadn't worked, but Harry was done with that now - he'd gotten over it. Not really, but he was putting on a brave front. 

 

After they had gone to their vaults and taken out some money they all went into the various shops to make their purchases. In Flourish and Blotts Harry, Tom, Draco and Ron met up with Blaise and Pansy. Together they all talked about what they had gotten up to and this, that and the other. Once they had finished everyone left the book shop and made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour - where they saw that everyone else had gathered. 

 

'We've decided,' Molly spoke up, 'that we're going to hold a small celebration party here, to congratulate Thomas on becoming Head Boy.'  
Harry smiled, Ron cheered and grabbed the menu for the Ice Creams, Draco laughed at Ron's antics, Thomas dipped his head in embarrassment, while Blaise nudged Pansy lightly in the ribs and with his head nodded in Percy's direction. Percy, Pansy noted was glum in expression, though there was a steely glint in the redhead's eyes as he surveyed Thomas, from across the table. Pansy looked from Percy to Blaise and smirked. 

 

When everyone had placed their order with Fortescue himself and a few moments later all the ice creams appeared in front of them, Severus stood up and silence fell.  
'I just want to say that, Thomas, you have done exceedingly well in becoming Head Boy and I am very pleased for you, as is everyone else around this table.'  
Severus then felt as someone stepped on his toe, raising a brow ever so slightly, he looked around the table. He saw Pansy's eyes shift to her left. 

 

He followed her movement and his eyes landed on Percy. Severus saw the glint of steel in Percy's eyes as well as his crossed arms. He would talk to the sulking jealous teen later. He cleared his throat and went on.  
'I know that you will do a fine job, Thomas. Congratulations.'  
Severus sat down and everyone clapped before they dug in to their large sundaes. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Just as everyone was leaving, Severus pulled Percy aside.  
'Percy, why have you been giving steely-eyed looks at Thomas all afternoon?'  
Percy changed tack immediately.  
'I don't know what you mean, Professor.'  
Severus raised his left brow to its fullest height. 

 

'Sulking. Barely touching you sundae. Giving Thomas cold looks. I will not let you be jealous of Thomas. He deserved the Head Boy spot, Percy. And yes, so did you. But with you, Percy, the job - much like when you were a Prefect - would have gone to your head. Do you really want to end up like our dear Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge? The most pompous, puffed up popinjay of the Wizarding world?'  
'I-it's not fair!'  
'Life isn't fair, Mr Weasley.' 

 

Percy puffed himself up at that, turned on his heel and left... or tried to.  
Severus pulled him back.  
'If you don't cease with the way you are right now, Percival Weasley, I'm sure that I could come up with a sure fire way to discipline you. If you continue on like this at School this year, you may just find yourself over my knee. Do you understand?' 

 

Percy nodded quickly, his face blushing furiously, before running off. His hands surreptitiously over his rear. Severus turned and laughed. He still had it. With that, he followed the others at a more sedate pace.  
When it was time to return home, everyone said goodbye and either apperated or flooed. Once back at Snape Hall, Tom and Harry went up to their rooms and Severus went into his potions lab.


	2. Two New Mental Images

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A short little chapter_

The first of September had arrived and it would be the very first time that Harry would be taking the Hogwarts Express to school. Severus, Tom and Harry all apperated on to platform nine and three-quarters with time to spare. Once both of their belongings were placed upon the train, Tom guided his brother over to the second carriage’s door – where Severus was waiting up in the carriage. 

 

Before stepping up on to the steps, Harry took his hands and placed them on to the side of the carriage itself. Harry then got a shock. He could see in his mind’s eye what the Express looked like. All scarlet and billowing smoke, it was beautiful to see. 

 

After he removed his hands Harry along with his brother and dad’s help made his way up and into the carriage – where Severus guided him into a free compartment. Harry sat down and soon Draco, Tom and Severus (who would be riding the train with them) joined him.  
All too soon the whistle blew and Harry felt the jolt as the grand train began its slow and jolty way out of the station. 

 

The journey was for the first couple of hours filled with fun and excitement, and was made more so when the lady with the trolley came in and asked if they would like anything from it. Tom and Draco had asked for a few Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans. Harry hadn’t been sure what to get. He had seen the kind lady with the trolley in his mind, thanks to the magic on the Express itself when he had touched it. 

 

Thankfully, Severus was there, and he helped his youngest son by buying a few of everything. Including a few Liquorice Wands and four bottle of Pumpkin Juice for them all. 

 

The next couple of hours Harry ended asleep with he head resting on Severus’ lap – the man himself was reading a potions book with one hand, while his other was running his fingers through Harry’s messy locks. Draco and Tom were busy playing a quiet version of Exploding Snap – quiet being that they had erected a silencing charm around themselves. 

 

 **– SS/HP –**

 

When the train had arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Severus woke Harry by gently shaking his shoulder. Once he was up and wide awake, Tom, Draco and Severus got off of the train and then into a horseless drawn carriage – that then took them all up the steep slope all the way to Hogwarts.  


  


After steeping down from their carriage Harry was guided up the front steps of the thousand-year-old castle, and again – before setting foot over the threshold, Harry placed his hands onto the stone wall. 

 

Again a shock ran through Harry, and this time he was given the best mental image, that he could ever have asked for. Hogwarts herself had given him a detailed map outside and inside of Hogwarts castle. Every single floor was given to him, with all the moving pictures, ghosts and Peeves floating about. The Great Hall was the best image with all the tables laid out for tonight’s feast. Candles floating high above the them – with its magical ceiling spelled to reflect the sky outside. 

 

‘Harry?’ Tom asked. He had seen his brother’s body shake as though he had been given an electric shock. Harry didn’t answer – he was too busy securing the images of Hogwarts that the Castle had gifted to him.  
‘Thank you, Lady Hogwarts.’ He whispered. 

 

 _You’re welcome dear,_ was the softly spoken reply.  
Harry smiled and after taking Tom’s arm once again, the two brothers made their way into the Entrance Hall and then into the Great Hall and the Welcoming Feast.


	3. Meeting Melia Knight

The feast was as delicious as ever. Harry and his friends enjoyed it immensely - catching up with their other friends and chatting about what they had gotten up to during their holiday. Once the all the food and wears had disappeared from the tables, Dumbledore stood up and went through the usual start of term announcements and notices, before he sent them all off to their common rooms. Tom took Harry by his arm and guided him out of the Hall, across the Entrance Hall and down into the dungeons. 

 

Once the password had been given to the solid stone wall hiding the Slytherin's living quarters, Tom helped Harry over and into one of the soft black leather sofas in front of the blazing fire in the large stone grate. Tom then moved away for a few moments before he returned to his brother's side along with someone else. 

 

'Harry, I'd like to introduce you to one of our new prefects, Melia Knight.'  
'Hello dear,' said Melia in a soft tone, as she sat down on the sofa next to Harry.  
Harry, with his finely tuned senses could tell with those two words, that Melia only spoke softly when with the Slytherins and friends - but he also noted Melia was not someone to cross - much like his dad. Cross him and it was goodnight Vienna for your backside at least. 

 

'Hello,' Harry replied. 'Um...'  
'Melia, Harry would like to draw you in his mind. You know, create a mental image. But to do so, he needs to touch your face.' Tom went on as he sat down on the arm of the sofa and placed his left arm around his brother's shoulders.  
'Of course,' said Melia, as she took both of Harry's hands in her own and placed them on either side of her own face. 

 

When Harry had finished his gentle ministrations he asked his questions and Melia answered all of them using the same soft tone with the almost hidden subtle darker undercurrent (if you were looking for it). Harry's mind was putting the finishing touches to this new image. The image in his mind brought forth a fifteen-year-old girl with dirty blond hair, braided like a crown around her head, with the strands on her fringe dyed green. She stood at the same height as Severus' shoulders. Her eyes were hazel with flecks of green and gold. Melia's facial appearance was Goth-like, her eye shadow was purple, around her slender neck was a solid silver choker adorned with interlocking serpents and in both of her ears was a single serpent earring. She wore form-fitting robes over her slim ample figure - that according to Tom showed off her assets. 

 

In his mind Melia had the same tone that matched the softness she used, but also Harry had added a slightly darker undercurrent to it. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but he could tell that Melia's life had not been a pleasant one. Harry could sense, he supposed, that there was more to Melia Knight than her softness. But then Harry assumed that being a Slytherin; you had to be both light and dark. 

 

Once he had finally finished Harry opened his eyes and held out his hand.  
'Thank you, Ms Melia.'  
'You're welcome, sweety.' Melia replied, as she smiled softly at an unseeing Harry.  
Melia Knight didn't like many people, but Professor Snape, Tom Urkhart-Snape and Harry Potter-Snape she liked.  
'Anyone gives you any trouble, Harry,' Melia went on, 'you come and see me, okay?' 

 

Harry nodded.  
'And if you ever want some peace and quiet, or someone to listen to you, you can come and see me, Ms Melia. I'm a very good listener.'  
Melia Knight chuckled softly and found herself hugging Harry.  
'Deal.' 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

The next morning Harry woke up, got dressed and went (after calling softly for Dobby) to the Great Hall, where he sat down and began to help himself to some breakfast. About ten or so minutes later, he was joined by Melia Knight.  
'Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?'  
'Yes thanks, Melia. How about you?'  
'Like a log.' 

 

Melia sat down and next to him and started to pile food on to her own plate. Before she took up her knife and fork, she picked up the large jug of ice-cold Pumpkin juice and along with filling her own goblet; she also refilled Harry's as well.  
'So, Harry, what's your first lesson today?'  
'Charms. Then I've got double Potions.' 

 

'What's your favourite subject?'  
'Potions.' Harry returned. 'And yours?'  
'Same. Professor Snape's a good teacher.'  
Harry couldn't agree more. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Charms was its usual fun. Harry and Draco had fun in learning the Summoning Charm. Harry (much to Draco's, Blaise's and Ron's pleasure and Hermione Granger's displeasure) he cast a perfect summoning charm on his first try. He summoned the cushion they were all working on. The three friends clapped and Granger scowled, while Flitwick praised Harry from on high (from the top of his towering pile of books).  
'Can you summon anything else?' Draco asked.  
Harry thought about what he could summon, turned and whispered to Blaise. 

 

Nodding, Blaise got up and spoke to Flitwick in a low tone. The diminutive wizard's eyes widened and looked past Blaise and over to Draco, then Harry and finally back to the tall Italian and nodded himself.  
Pleased, Blaise returned to the desk he was sharing with Harry, Draco and Ron and whispered into to Harry's ear. Harry nodded, while Blaise turned to Draco and spoke to him. Draco then rose from his seat and left the room. 

 

Amongst the chatter of the class Harry waited a few minutes along with Blaise, Ron and an excited Flitwick, (soon the chatter died away as everyone else looked at their professor and then Harry) who raised his wand and cast a silent summoning charm. Flitwick's bushy eyebrow rose, he hadn't expected Harry to cast the charm silently. Everyone in the room waited, then the door to the classroom opened and Draco Malfoy came zooming in and over to his desk, where Harry deposited his friend softly back on to his chair.  
'BRAVO!' Flitwick cried, and ended up toppling off of his teetering tower of books. 

 

Harry quickly cast the levitating charm at Flitwick and brought the diminutive wizard to the ground safely.  
'Excellent Mr Potter-Snape. Let's see... One hundred points to Slytherin.'  
Granger looked like she had swallowed a lemon. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

When Charms had ended and Flitwick had given everyone barring Harry homework to do, Blaise, along with Draco helped pack up Harry's things and made their way out of the classroom, along the corridor, down the stairs into the Entrance Hall where they turned left and made their way down into the dungeons. Outside the Potions classroom everyone lined themselves up and looked happy (with the exception of Granger) they all chatted quietly amongst themselves about Harry and Draco's success in Charms. Granger meanwhile was becoming red with compressed rage, though none of the other students took any notice, except Harry, who couldn't put his finger on it, but was sure that something wasn't quite right.  
Just then, the door to the classroom opened and everyone filed in. Granger being the last to enter shut the door and went to sit at the very back of the room in the half shadows. 

 

Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron found a table at the very front of the class - at the closest desk to Snape's desk. They sat down and pulled out their textbooks. Harry also pulled out from his bag a small black leather book - where he kept all of his notes of potions past and present, along with variations on how best to brew them as well as which ingredients you could substitute, if you don't have to wright herbs, fungi etcetera on you.  
Clearing his throat Severus stood up from his chair at his desk, and told the class what they would be brewing today. 

 

'I have set for you all a challenge today,' he began, 'all the ingredients you will need is already on your benches in front of you, along with a couple of pieces of parchment stating the set potion and all that you will need to know about how to brew it. You have two hours to produce a perfect potion. Get into pairs, good luck.' 

 

As everyone paired up and began to pick up knives, pestles, stirring rods, Severus came over to Harry's work bench - where Ron and Draco were at one end of the bench preparing their ingredients and Harry and Blaise were on the other end taking their own time in getting everything ready.  
'I have already charmed your parchments with the audio charm to read aloud only to both of you, Harry.' Severus said in a low tone. 'Good luck.' 

 

'Thanks, sir.' Harry and Blaise returned as one.  
Smiling, Severus turned away.  
Harry heard what ingredients they needed from the soft tones of the audio'ed parchments, while Blaise was taking a checklist of what they had. Once the last 'Check off' had been made, Harry picked up his little black book and rifled through it until he came to the glossary at the back that he had made. Another audio voice started up and told Harry what he could substitute for other more faster or slower acting solutions. 

 

After nodding to himself, Harry closed the book and put it aside and began to feel about for the pestle and mortar, while Blaise took out his wand and began to light up the coals under the cauldron, before he took up a silver knife and a couple of Valerian roots and began chopping them up like he was a pro chef, all the while talking in quiet tones to Harry about this, that and the other, as well as the potion they were currently working on. Harry smiled and chuckled quietly along with Blaise as he worked on crushing the Beetle eyes into an extra fine powder.  
Normally Severus proffered silence in his classroom, but with Harry and his friends that never happened. Not that Severus really minded these days. Plus, Severus seemed to think that talking helped in some cases. Harry seemed to relax and brew better potions when he and his friends talked quietly. 

 

Granger was seated at the very back of the room half in shadow working on her potion... alone. Why should she need to pair up with someone else? She had spent three years at Hogwarts gaining perfect scores high above everyone else. She didn't _need_ help! And she would prove it to all of them too. Though as she was already in a bad and bitter mood, today's potion may not be as perfect as it could be ... only time would tell. 

 

At the end of the two hour lesson, Severus told the class to bottle their potions, label them and bring them up to his desk, then they were to tidy their work areas before they were allowed to leave. Blaise ladled his and Harry's potion into a vial and labeled it before he took it up to Snape's desk along with Draco's and Ron's, while Draco, Ron and Harry tidied up their bench and put their books and Blaise's away in their bags. Once done the four friends along with everyone else left the classroom.  
Well, almost everyone. 

 

Granger had hidden herself completely in the shadows at the back of the room. When everyone else had left, including Snape, she stepped out of the shadows and up to Snape's desk where she took Harry and Blaise's potion vial out of the tray, and switched her murky coloured potion with Potter's perfect bronze coloured potion - via switching the labels. With that now done, she sneered as she replaced the vials and quietly left the room. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

Later that evening in the Potion Master's office, Severus was seated at his desk working his way though the tedious holiday homework essays - almost all of them were boring _Merlin! Why is it that Potions homework essays are tediously dull? Can't any of these students make them sound fun and interesting for once?_ Only Harry's, Draco's, Blaise's and surprisingly Ron Weasley's were full of facts that they had all made fun and interesting and enjoyable to read and were all given an 'E' grade.  
Whereas Hermione Granger's essay was dull. And no doubt copied verbatim from four or five different textbooks. Severus graded it as 'P'. _Doesn't that girl have any imagination?!_ He thought. 

 

Next he moved on to the potions made today. Draco's and Ron's was a slight gold colour than the pure bronze that it was meant to be, but it was a good effort and so he gave them an 'E' grade. For Crabbe and Goyle he graded them a 'T' for their black tar-like gloopy potion. Millicent and Pansy were graded 'A' and Finnegan and Thomas were graded with an 'A' also.  
Severus was surprised when he came to grade Harry and Blaise's potion. From what he had seen of it during the lesson when Blaise and Harry had been adding the final ingredients to their cauldron, they had had the purest bronze liquid. What had happened to make it a now murky brown? 

 

He then picked up the last vial - Granger's. It was a vial of the purest bronze. How? When he had walked by her station earlier, he had sneered at the colour in her cauldron...  
His eyes narrowed, as he picked up Harry's and Blaise's vial and help it up at eye level in front of him, along side Granger's. 

 

A moment later he put them back down upon his desk and took out his wand. He then cast a charm upon both vials that would reveal whose vials they had been via their fingerprints. The bronze potion vial belonged to Harry and Blaise, but the vial also had Granger's prints on it. The murky vial had only Granger's prints. 

 

Eyebrow raised, Severus replaced the wright vials with the correct labels and graded them.  
Harry and Blaise got an 'O', while Granger received a 'D' and a detention for sabotage.  
Severus chuckled darkly, as he thought about the look on Granger's face when she found out.


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one messes with a Snape. Granger is given a new nickname.

At breakfast the next morning an owl landed in front of Granger. Surprised, the girl took it and read it, only for her left eye to take on a violent twitch.

She stood up and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, only to be confronted by Ron Weasley.  
'You have detention tonight with Snape. How did you manage that?' 

Hermione frowned, looking puzzled.  
'It's over on the notice board, along with the grades from yesterday's potions class. How did you manage to get a D and detention?'  
'WHAT?!' Hermione shrieked, as she sidestepped Ron and hurried over to the notice board. Pinned to it was a note from Snape. 

_Miss Granger, detention with me at 8 tonight, for deliberately sabotaging and swapping out another pupil's potion for your own abysmal concoction._

_Prof. Snape_

Ron looked at her and noted that she looked more haggard and frazzled than ever.  
'Is it true?' He asked, as he saw that the few other Gryffs in the room were listening in, also wanting to know.  
'Of course not!' She exclaimed vehemently. 'I, unlike the rest of you have no need to cheat or sabotage other's work.' 

Everyone around her took on a hard look at her words. Unbeknownst to Hermione Granger, she had just alienated herself from some of her house, and once the gossip mill had spread amongst the rest of the school, she would find herself totally alone and friendless... If not booted out of the Lion's Den. 

 

 **\- SS/HP -**

 

At eight that evening Severus was waiting in the potions classroom for Granger to arrive. He looked at the clock, saw that it was now five minutes past and still no Granger. 

His eyes wondered from the clock over to the sink at the back of the room, and the mountain of dirty cauldrons that needed cleaning. He would just have to keep her later than he'd like, to clean them all. If she ever turned up. If she didn't... An ugly sneer spread across his face, at the possibilities. 

At half past the hour the door opened and Granger came in.  
'Sorry I'm late, Professor. I was in the library and lost track of time.'  
'A likely story Granger. I was there, along with everyone else in the Hall this evening at dinner when your house booted you out of Gryffindor, for labelling them as liars and cheats. Did you not listen to McGonagall on your first night here, before you were sorted into your house? Your house is like your Family. Do you treat your mother and father the same way you treated Gryffindor earlier today?' 

'Of course not!' Granger said affronted, as she scowled.  
'Hm. Well, Granger the bookworm, doesn't seem to fit you anymore. Nor does Miss know-it-all. But 'Bloody Big Head' has quite a nice ring to it. I'm sure you've read Alice in Wonderland when you were growing up.' 

Granger looked at her teacher with large slightly watery eyes, as he gave her a new nickname that would be around the school by morning. 

'You are beginning to show just as much jealousy as the Red Queen in that story. So, the new moniker I've knighted you with 'Bloody Big Head' seems fitting. As you constantly fill your head with textbook drivel, when there are more important things like _friendship_. Now, go and begin cleaning those cauldrons behind you.' 

Hermione made her angry way over to the back of the classroom and once she's finished rolling up her sleeves, she began the long and tedious work of soaking, scrubbing and finally drying the mountain of cauldrons. By the time she's set aside the last one, it was a quarter to eleven. Severus gave her permission to leave. 

As she made her way down the room towards the door, Severus spoke again - without looking up from the grading he was doing at his desk.  
'And thirty points for being thirty minutes late. You may no longer be staying in Gryffindor - but you still earn or loose points for them.' 

Hermione wiped her eyes on the towel, before she opened the door. As the door was pulled shut behind the girl, he heard someone call from his office floo. Going to investigate, he found Poppy Pompfrey. 

'Poppy. What can I do for you?'  
'Severus, I need you up here in the Hospital Wing. Thomas is here. He's been in a fight.'  
Severus' face darkened.  
'I'm coming through.'  
Poppy nodded and removed her head. 

 

 **\- LGO -**

 

Stepping through the flames he strolled out into the hospital wing and up to the bed his son was lying on.  
'What happened?'  
'Apparently he had a bit of an altercation with Percy Weasley.' Poppy said, said as she checked over her patient.  
'Do you know what transpired?' 

'From what I was told, Severus. Thomas was doing his duties as Head Boy - patrolling the corridors, when he stumbled upon Mr Weasley out of the common room, doing the same. Thomas told him that he wasn't Head Boy and to return to his dorm. Weasley replied, that he could do a damn fine better job of it, before he punched Thomas in the face and broke his nose. He then turned and left, from what I gather, smiling broadly.' 

_No one hurts my children and gets away with it! Not even a Weasley!_ Severus growled angrily in his mind, as he took out parchment, quill and ink he just happened to be carting on his person and began to write a short but to the point letter. Poppy raised a brow, wondering if he was going to pull a 'Hagrid' and pull out an owl as well. But no, he called for one in stead. 

'Take this to Arthur and Molly Weasley.' He said, as he attached the scroll to the bird's leg. It bobbed its head before it took off, out of a nearby open window and out into the night. 

'Is Tom well enough to be moved, Poppy? Or did he hit his head at all?'  
'He is fine now and can return to his dormitory. Though, knowing you as I do Severus, you'll know doubt let him stay with you tonight.'  
Severus gave a small smile, as he roused Tom and helped him from the bed and back through the floo, to his rooms.


	5. Percy's Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Severus takes on a new position, along with his being a Professor of Potions at Hogwarts_

Severus looked at the letter that was dropped on his empty plate, at breakfast the next morning. It was from Arthur and Molly giving him permission to discipline their children any way he saw fit. Basically it gave him their permission for him to spank their children. If a detention wasn't good enough. 

He handed the letter to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Together they looked it over, frowned and asked Severus why? After giving his reason poor though it may be, he still gave it. As well as stating that if _any_ other student touched his children in any way, they would get the same punishment. 

Nodding, Dumbledore stood up and announced the new or old (depending on how you looked at it) way of disciplining students would be brought back into use. From today. If the wrong-doing was punishable enough or warranted enough, than a mere detention.

 

 **\- LGO -**

 

After his last class that day Severus made his way to his office, where he sat down behind his desk and began the long and tedious task of grading the useless cretins' homework. _Why was it that out of ALL the students he taught, only Harry, Melia Knight, Tom, Ron Weasley, Blaise, Pansy and Draco were the only ones that made their essays and homework fun and enjoyable?!_ Severus exclaimed in thought. 

Just as he was about to rip into Miss Chang's poor excuse for homework, a knock sounded on his office door.  
'Come.'  
The door opened and Percy stepped in. Severus raised a brow, while he sneered on the inside. He knew why the boy was here.  
'And what brings you here, Mr Weasley?' 

Percy kept his eyes on Snape's desk.  
'Look. At. Me.' Snape went on, in a low tone students took to mean, instant death.  
Percy's head shot up and looked at Severus like a deer caught in the headlights.  
'Why are you here?' 

'I... I was told I had to report to you, for my... p-punishment.'  
'And what, pray tell, did you do to warrant coming to me for your discipline?' 

'...!'  
'What did you say?' Severus asked, in his best "You are in big trouble" tone.  
'I had a go at Thomas, then punched him.' Percy whimpered out. 

Severus stood up towering over the usually puffed up and pompous boy, only now he was the terrified Percy. He tried to back away, as Severus stalked around his desk. 

He grabbed hold of the front of Percy's robes and all but lifted him clean off the floor. His eyes and voice cold and hard. His face mere inches away from the shaking redhead. 

'I told you what would happen if your jealousy got in the way, did I not, Percival Weasley? _Answer me!_ '  
A frightened whimper was the only response. 

Severus lowered the boy back on to the floor and let go of him. Percy tried to put as much space between them as possible.  
'Get back here.' Came a growl.  
Percy was covering his bum with his hands. 

Severus moved fast, he took hold of Percy by the ear and pulled him back over to his desk. Severus then removed the boys robe, folded it up and placed it on his desk. He sat down on the chair facing his desk, bending Percy over his knee. 

Percy tried to wriggle away, but Severus clamped an arm tight around him and brought his right hand down hard upon the upturned bum. Percy gasped and jumped, and grabbed onto Snape's shin for support. Severus gave the boy ten good hard smacks on his trousers, then he ordered Percy to stand. He did. The sobbing boy had he head facing the floor in embarrassment. 

'Remove your trousers.'  
Eyes widening, Percy obeyed. He undid them and pushed them down to his ankles.  
Severus hauled him back over and dealt out another ten hard swats. 

Once the tenth smack landed Percy prayed that it was the last, and he didn't have to be embarrassed anymore by being asked to remove his briefs. He whimpered and began wriggling when he felt Snape grasp the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down too. 

'NO!' He cried, trying to cover his bare arse with his hands.  
'Enough of this childishness, Percy! You will take this spanking and you will do it how I see fit.'  
'Please!' 

Severus grabbed his flailing hands with one hand and pulled them clear of his target. He lowered his left leg, raising the boy's bottom higher and quickly dealt the last ten harsh blows to Percy's bum, making sure he got the sit spots in there too. 

Once done, he gently rubbed soothing circles up and down the snivelling boy's back. Allowing a few minutes for the cool air in the room to gently breeze over Percy's stinging red bottom. 

When Percy had calmed down, Severus told him to stand up. He did and Severus helped him put his clothes to wrights. Now fully clothed, Percy sat down on Severus' knee, wrapped his arms around the man's back in a hug and buried his head in the Severus' neck, sniffling occasionally. 

Severus hugged him back, along with a warning, that if it happened again then it would be worse.


End file.
